


Do It

by bonesmctightass



Series: The Batjokes Collection [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Choking, Come Marking, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fighting Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass





	Do It

A smattering of red smeared against stark white and vivid green as another punch connected with the Joker’s jaw. The man absolutely _howled_ with laughter even as the pain blurred his vision. It wasn’t really a fair fight. Well, it had been. But it was over now. He was all trussed up for the journey back to the asylum but he couldn't stop. _Wouldn't_. It was just too easy to crawl under the Bat's skin. And tonight what he really wanted was to get under that costume. 

“Do it.” Joker goaded gleefully from his spot on the damp concrete. “Hit me again, Batsy. I love it when you hurt me." 

The Bat glowered through the white lenses and Joker could see his jaw clenching. _Yes, that's it._ With his arms pulled behind his back it was difficult to maneuver but he'd been in tighter spots before. If he played his cards right, _and he always did_ , he'd end up between the wall and a hard place. 

Joker rolled over and reared up on his knees just as the Bat lumbered forward and grabbed a fistful of his hair. "Oho, you always know just how to get me hot. Pull it harder. Go on, baby, give it a good _yank_." 

He was expecting another thundering crack to his chin. After all, everyone knew punching was just another form of foreplay. It was quite a surprise when instead the other gauntlet curled around his bare neck and squeezed just enough to labor the intake of breath. The Bat still hadn't said a single word from the time he showed up to their scuffle in the alley and Joker was beginning to grow impatient. He'd come out to _play_ and he was damn well going to. Time to pull out the big guns. 

"Is that your game, Batsy? Going to end it all right here, right now?" Joker stared wildly up at the beast he wanted so badly to manhandle him _proper_. He leaned all his weight into the hand around his throat. Sharp metal bit into milky skin so deliciously. "If you're going to choke me I'd rather you do it on your—"

"You couldn't handle it." 

Oh, the Bat was _so good_ at this game. Joker barked out another shrill laugh as he edged even closer. He jerked wildly in that firm grasp just to feel it squeeze even tighter. The codpiece was right there. Right in front of him. Teasing him. Making him want all the more. Joker's gaze flicked upward as he stuck out his tongue and dragged it over the metal plate covering the Bat's groin. " _Promise_?"

The Bat hummed thoughtfully, playing like he was considering it, like it wasn't _his_ idea. Then he grabbed Joker's jaw and shoved the thumb of his gauntlet in his mouth. It tasted faintly chemical and coppery. Not to be outdone Joker licked over the digit. Saliva pooled in his mouth and dripped over his chin as the Bat held his tongue down and pushed. Joker gagged just to show off the quiver of his throat.

The air between them was positively scorching. Both hands pulled away from Joker and he almost lost his cool until he realized where they were going. The clips and catches fastening the armor released and the pieces fell to the ground with a muted thud. Now the only thing separating Joker from his prize was thick fabric. A handful of seconds passed and nothing else happened. Like the Bat was _daring_ him to call his bluff. 

Joker growled in frustration and jangled the cuffs biting into his wrists pointedly. "Can't choke me if I can't get to the goods, Batsy baby."

His precious Bat didn't even miss a beat. "If you can't reach it you can't have it." 

"Oh, you _are_ naughty!" If the Bat didn't think he really wanted it then he certainly had another thing coming. Coming _a lot_. Joker pitched forward and opened his mouth over the irresistibly tight pants and felt around until his teeth caught on the seam. After quite a bit of tugging he managed to get it pulled down to the tops of his thighs just under those full balls. 

It wasn't the first time he'd been knocked around by the Bat's cock and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It was every bit as thick and intimidating as the rest of him. Already hard and straining, wanting very much to play too. "Can't pull one over on me, baby. I know you've been waiting all night to shut me up. But _I've_ been doing all the work, and now it's _your_ turn."

He opened wide and waited, knowing full well his precious Bat wouldn't disappoint him. A hand returned to fist painfully in Joker's hair and yanked him forward until the thick head of his cock passed over his tongue and dragged over the roof of his mouth, painting it with a salty stickiness he'd come to crave. _Yes_ , this was just how he liked it. The stretch of his jaw was bordering on too much. Tears pricked at the corners of Joker's eyes as he struggled to take it. And he _would_ take it. The Bat would _make_ him. 

"If I'd known it was this easy to get you quiet I would have shoved my cock down your throat years ago." 

That was a lie. He'd known the whole time because they'd done this before, played this game many times. And it was so unbearably hot to hear that filth coming out of his Bat's perfect morally upstanding mouth that they'd keep pretending this was a new discovery every time. "That's just the tip. There's a lot more to go."

It was a promise _and_ a threat and nothing in the known universe could get Joker hotter. The Bat pulled him steadily forward, tight by the hair just the way he liked it. Even though it was difficult and his throat burned and the tears were messing up his makeup it was too much and oh so good. It seemed like hours before Joker's nose nuzzled against his Bat's stomach. He would happily choke to death right here right now. 

The big bad Bat could finish like this, too. Has before, buried as deep as he could go using nothing but Joker's violent convulsions to get off on. Such _fond_ memories, those. But that wasn't in the cards tonight. Apparently Bats was feeling naughty. Wound up tight in a way that only Joker could make him. As soon as he'd been stuffed to his breaking point the Bat was pulling him off again. Joker hacked and wheezed, trying to catch his breath but frustrated that he was able to. Bats wasn't playing fair. 

"What gives?" Joker hissed. He tried to jerk himself forward but the Bat held tight, only succeeding in pulling his own hair out. "You're not playing by the rules. You're _supposed_ to—"

The Bat's deep rumbling voice cut him off. "Beg for it."

Joker was positively delighted. "Oh, _Batsy_. You want me to talk dirty to you? Is that what it'll take to get your come in my mouth? Man after my own heart," he sighed dreamily. "I want it so bad, baby. I want you to force that cock so far down my throat my jaw _breaks_. I'm just a pretty little toy that wants to be played with, aren't I? Nothing but a sleeve for your cock and a place to dump your come. I want to be used. Use me. _Hurt me_. Make me choke on it." 

The next thing Joker knew was his arms were being crushed under his and the Bat's combined weight. It hurt so _good_. The Bat was pressing his knees into Joker's shoulders and fucking his throat raw, and he could do nothing but lay there and take it. It was wild and erratic and brutal, just like _him_. If his mother hadn't taught him not to talk with his mouth full he might've tried to say so. 

After a few more thrusts the Bat settled back into his overly controlled much less _fun_ state. He ground into Joker's jaw and settled there. Filled him so completely he couldn't even try to breathe. "You'd better make me come before you pass out." The Bat hissed dangerously. 

Joker was never entirely sure if that threat was empty but it was _thrilling_ to find out. He sucked as hard as he could and tried to tighten up his throat. It didn't take long for the edges of his vision to get black and fuzzy. The lightheadedness set in quickly after that. Just as his lids became heavy and fluttery the Bat yanked himself out and shot his load over Joker's face.

It took several minutes to come down from the absolute high of it all. The Bat slowly methodically pieced his armor back together as Joker laid in the mess of sweat and saliva and _two_ puddles of spunk and tried to put himself back together. 

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." Joker giggled at his own gag and if he could see under the cowl he'd bet the Bat was rolling his eyes. "How's about you cut me loose now? I promise I'll be good for the rest of the night~." 

The Bat paused and looked down at the chaos he'd created. Joker stared back, hopeful that his dear sweet demon of the night wouldn't leave him there for the fuzz to find. He could always count on Batsy having a little pity on him. Sure enough he was hoisted up to his feet. But the Bat made no move to release him from his bonds or even attempt to wipe him clean. 

"I know you can get out of those on your own." 

Joker put on an exaggerated pout. "You just can't let me off Scott free no strings attached, can you?" He sidled up to the Bat and pressed a cheeky little kiss to the mask. "That's fine. I'll just go, then. I do hope nobody catches me like this. Even _Nygma_ could work out whose come I'm wearing. I suppose I'll have to be extra careful on my way back home, won't I? I wonder what Harley will think." 

He was trying to strike a nerve one last time before they parted ways, but all the Bat did was smirk before stalking off into the night. 


End file.
